A variety of ligand-receptor assays have been developed to detect the presence of a preselected analyte in body fluid. Typically, these assays involve antibody-antigen interactions, synthetic conjugates comprising radioactively, enzymatically, spectroscopically, or visually observable tags, and specially designed reactor chambers. In most assays, there is a receptor (e.g., an antibody) that is specific for the pre-selected analyte (e.g., an antigen), and a means for detecting the presence and/or amount of a resulting receptor-analyte (e.g., antibody-antigen) complex. Most current assays are designed to make a quantitative determination, but in many circumstances all that is required is a qualitative result, i.e., a positive or negative signal. Examples of such qualitative assays include, for example, pregnancy tests, ovulation tests as well as a variety of other types of urine analysis. In these tests, visually observable signals such as the presence of agglutination of a color change are preferred.
The assays optimally are performed using single-step devices wherein the only step the user need perform prior to observation of the result is application of the sample to be assayed onto the device. Single-step devices, therefore, obviate the necessity of performing, subsequent to the application of the sample, a series of manipulations which may be time consuming and/or may introduce errors in the end result. Accordingly, several single-step devices, for example those described in International Application Nos. WO 88/08534, published Nov. 3, 1988, have been developed and are commercially available.
The single-step device described in International Application Published No. WO 88/08534 comprises a hollow casing containing a porous assay material communicating with the exterior of the casing via a fluid sample receiving member. During operation, the user applies the fluid test sample onto the fluid sample receiving member protruding out of the casing. Thereafter, the fluid sample while traversing the carrier material enters the casing and moves to a capture region disposed upon the carrier material. The capture region comprises a means for binding a pre-selected analyte. When the fluid sample reaches the capture region, assuming that the fluid sample contains the analyte, the analyte binds to the capture region. The bound analyte subsequently can be visualized within the capture region.
It has been found, however, that invalid test results may arise from the use of single-step devices, particularly devices wherein the fluid sample is applied directly from a fluid stream through a urine inlet port defined by the casing onto assay material enclosed therein.